Pizza Delivery!
by akmdreamer
Summary: In The Last Olympian, Percy mentions an incident with a pizza delivery guy randomly turning up on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. What happened with that? What if he saw a bit of the demigod's world? DISCLAMER: I don't own Percy Jackson - Rick Riordan does!


**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

Pizza Delivery!

'People don't just appear on the beach unless they're demigods or gods or really, really lost pizza delivery guys. (It's happened-but that's another story.)'  
-Rick Riordan, The Last Olympian

I was running along the beach, my bare feet in the surf, the salt spray in my face. Itwas just starting to get dark out, and there were a few people on the beach. I saw a few Aphrodite girls in bikinis, some satyrs, the Stoll brothers, and Annabeth leaning against a rock reading a book.  
I loved how peacful it was. I just wished there wasn't a war looming over us.  
I slowed to a walk and eventually stood, staring out at the sea.  
My senses were alert. I heard and saw everything. Which is why I was the first to hear the quiet niose coming from a little further out on the water. It wouldn't have been wierd if we were on a normal beach.  
We weren't on a normal beach.  
It was the sound of a motorboat. Usually, since our beach is enchanted, boats don't get close enough for us to hear them, but I could now make out the vague shape of the boat.  
It was then that a few others around me decided to stop and ask what I was staring at. I pointed it out to them, and the news spread. Eventually, the entire beach was silent. Annabeth was standing next to me now, a troubled expression on her face.  
The boat stopped at our dock, and a guy in his twenties got out. He looked at our ships as if they were alien, and then stared at us. We were all gazing at him with blank expressions.  
Annabeth was the first to recover. "Who are you?" she asked stiffly.  
"Erm...pizza delivery?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
Practically everyone on the beach looked at the Stoll brothers.  
"Hey, don't look at me," Connor said defensively.  
"Yeah, we don't play I all the practical jokes around here!" Travis emphisized his statement with a mischeviouse grin.  
"Wrong place," I told the guy firmly.  
"Are you sure, man? I really-"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Look, it would be best if you forgot all about this, okay?"  
Annabeth shot me a sideways glance. "Um...Percy...?"  
"What?" I snapped.

"We're about to have company."

Because, you know, this is _my _life.

A looming shadow flew over my head, and a low growl raised the hair on the back of my neck.

"_Stand ready! Protect the mortal!_" Annabeth yelled in Ancient Greek. She drew her dagger.

I uncapped Riptide, and helped form a formation around the delivery guy.

The hellhound snarled, snapping at me and the three Athena kids in front.

Annabeth ducked and swiped at it's paw. It yelped and lunged at her as the hilt hit it's tender Achilles tendon, not slicing it, but distracting it.

Delivery Dude was standing behind us campers, mouth open in a silent scream.

I slashed it's muzzle, missing by inches, and it turned it's attention to me, giving Annabeth an opening to the back of it's neck. She plunged her dagger forward, but missed when one of her siblings attempted the same move: Their weapons clashed.

"Work with me, Kat!" she yelled at her sister, and Kat scowled. I knew for a fact she lacked the talent for sword fighting most children of Athena had, and was jealous of Annabeth's reputation.

The hellhound growled at me, advancing. Malcolm protected my blindside, but he didn't know my moves as well as Annabeth. He slashed out as the hound at the same time as I did, and his sword pierced my arm. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry Percy!" he yelled, blocking an attack from the hound's paw as I finally managed to plunge Riptied into it's side.

The hellhound dissinigrated.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" the delivery guy stammered in a high-pitched voice, his face pale. "Oh, my gosh, I'm hullucinating, I need a doctor, I should be on vacation -"

"Dude, calm down," I said.

"Percy, try the Mist minipulatioin," Annabeth muttered to me.

"I don't really know how to do it yet," I protested.

"Percy! Someone needs to do it, and if we send for Chiron, the poor guy will have done something serious."

I hesitated for a moment, then nodde. I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my willpower on the pizza guy, on the hellhound, on our beach, and on shifting what had happened. I heard the tide pick up, and surf gathered around my ankles, filling me with power and confidence.

I clicked my fingers.

A slight rustle of cold wind, but nothing more. Did it work?

"Did I do it?" I mumbled to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Seaweed Brain! Try again!"

I clicked my fingers again. This time, the wind was a little stronger, but it wasn't like it had been when Thalia had done it. Chiron had only been teaching me for a few days now. Some people took months, maybe years to get it right.

Annabeth shook her head. "Percy, we don't have time for this!" she snapped inpatiently. She had been more snappish and annoyed around me each time I'd seen her. I knew it was because of Rachel, and I felt bad about it. I just didn't know what to do.

"Percy!" Annabeth called, bringing me out of my daze. "Bring your demented little ADHD thoughts back here, because in case you havn't noticed, we have a problem!"

I love Annabeth.

I shrugged at her. "I don't know what to do."

She frowned contemplativly at the guy, who was staring back at us as if we'd both sprouted three heads.

"I know the theory of Mist minipulation," she said slowly. "I just don't know if it'll be enough."

"Just try, then," I said.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and all was silent for a moment. Then, she snapped her fingers.

The sound was louder than it normally would have been, if the gesture hadn't been loaded down with powerful magic. A cool breeze blew over our heads, parting my hair and engulfing the pizza guy.

"You took a wrong turn on your way to the beach. You ended up somewhere diserted. Nothing unusual happened whatsoever. You're going to get back onto your boat, and go find the place you were supposed to deliver. You have never met any of us." Annabeth said in a commanding, bossy, utterly Daughter-of Athena voice.

The guy blinked a couple of times. "Huh. Must have taken a wrong turn," he deadpanned, his eyes glazed.

He climbed back into his boat, and the motor started up again. Everyone was silent until it faded off into the night.

Annabeth turned to me with a smug look, but other than that, refrained from reminding me that _she _had done the Mist minipulation trick _without _any teaching from Chiron. Well, she didn't remind me _much _anyway.

As everyone started to relax and talk about the incident, I was reminded of something important.

"WHO SUMMONED THE HELLHOUND?" I bellowed over the sudden chatting and laughter.

Everyone was quiet again.

Finally, a voice spoke up from the back: "Er...well...that _would _have been us," said Connor Stoll.

Everyone groaned.

**Authors Note: Okay, so what do you think? Thanks to the people who review! Please, please do review if you havn't already. They're extremely helpful! This was my first fanfiction, but I've updated and changed it according to the advice I got. **

**~PhoenixFlameGinny67**


End file.
